Long Overdue
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: It was long overdue. Danny finally gets promoted to Lieutenant and his ohana is there to help him celebrate, even if he doesn't want to. Tumblr Request.


It was long overdue. Everyone agreed. It was about time that Danny got his promotion to Lieutenant with HPD. He had been a part of 5-0 for the last nine years and he felt as if his career had stopped progressing the moment he joined, or better yet, was drafted by Steve to be his partner and found the task force that, soon after, had become his ohana.

It was a beautiful day out, the perfect weather to hold a ceremony like this. Alongside Danny, there were a couple more officers who were getting promoted, so the commissioner was making a big deal out of it. At the beginning, Danny had hoped that they could do this quietly, just him and the chief of police and be done with it. He hated being in the spotlight like this. But the commissioner had a different idea.

So, there Danny was, standing under the shade of a nearby tree, wearing his dress blues, hoping and praying they could just get this over with. But not everyone shared on his annoyance. Well, nobody did. All of his ohana was there, happy to see Danny finally get the recognition, and promotion, he deserved. He had only told one person: Leona, his fiancé, and asked her to just keep it between them. After all, this was just a formality. There was no need to bother everyone with something like this. But, apparently, Leona had thought differently.

The day before, while Danny was at work, Leona spend a few hours setting everything up. She called Steve first and told him the good news and asked him to be there the next day to help celebrate Danny and to tell the rest of the team. Steve was thrilled for Danny and told her that he would be there. Leona then moved on to talk to Kamekona so they could have a late lunch at his truck.

The rest fell into place as easily as a pieces of a puzzle. Steve told Kono, Chin and Lou. The three of them, in return, shared the news with their loved ones and next thing Leona knew, she was getting calls from Catherine, Renee, Abby and Adam checking to see if she needed help with anything. All she needed and wanted was for all of them to be there at the ceremony.

The time for the ceremony to begin was fast approaching and Leona saw how Danny couldn't stop fidgeting with his tie. Swatting his hand away for the tenth time, she fixed his tie and told him to relax. He gave her a peck on the lips and smiled, telling her he was trying.

Sergeant Duke Lukela walked over to them and said that the ceremony was about to start. Kissing Danny one last time, Leona walked away and took her seat next to their ohana. Everyone had showed up: Steve with Catherine; Chin, Abby and little Sara; Kono and Adam; Lou, Renee, Samantha and William; and, of course, Grace and Charlie. They made sure Danny didn't saw them before he was on stage, staying hidden as best as they could, with Leona playing hide and seek with them so not to ruin the surprise.

They saw the officers all walk on stage, as well as Danny. At first Danny didn't see them, his eyes still trying to adjust to the sun in his eyes. It wasn't until the commissioner called his name and he walked to the front and center of the stage, that a huge wave of sound hit him, multiple voices cheering and calling his name. It was only after shaking the commissioner's hand and turning to the front for the traditional photo op, that Danny saw the origin of all the noise. His ohana was all there.

He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his lips, seeing everyone on their feet, all dressed up and cheering his name as if this was his graduation, gaining a few side looks from other guests, but not caring the slightest. He made his way back to his seat so the commissioner could wrap things up.

Once the ceremony was over, Danny walked off the stage and towards his family. Grace and Charlie were the first to get to him, wrapping their arms around their dad and hugging him tight, congratulating him. He smiled, kissed their heads and thanked them, his heart already full with happiness.

Danny looked up and noticed that they had made a line to congratulate him and next in line was Steve and Catherine. Steve pulled him close and gave him a bear hug, telling him how proud and happy he was for him. Danny thanked him, before hugging him again and moving on to Catherine, who gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before reiterating what Steve had said. Danny thanked her and hugged her.

He spent the next few minutes getting hugs and kisses from Lou, Renee, Chin, Abby, Kono and Adam, as well as from Samantha, William and Sara, who gave him a drawing of him with a shiny star on his chest. Danny smiled and thanked them all, before moving to the person who had pull that surprise off.

Danny pulled Leona into his arms, kissing her, before thanking her for the surprise. She told him that it was only fitting that they were there to celebrate with him. She also added just how proud she was of him, before kissing him again. They were interrupted by Charlie, who complained that he was hungry, making everyone chuckle.

As Danny walked back to his car with Leona, Grace and Charlie to take them to Kamekona, he couldn't stop thinking just how amazing his ohana is. First of all, he had only told Leona the morning before, which meant that she spent the rest of the day setting everything up. And second, his ohana had put whatever plans they might had had on stand-by just to be there to celebrate this achievement of his. If this isn't what a family is, then he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Danny could feel the love that everyone felt for him and he was sure that they could feel his. This was family. This was his ohana.


End file.
